Oeil de Poisson
by Asrafarel
Summary: Akazawa-Freud-Sama reviendra bien vite. nao it's da fuji tiem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** les persos ne m'appartiennent pas le plot non plus...vu qu'il n'y en a pas. Seule l'analyse est purement personnelle.  
ça c'est fait.

**Persos:** Mizuki Hajime, Akazawa Yoshirou (point de vue subjectif), mention de Yuuta et Fuji-koune

**Genre:** Analyse analytique

**Warning:** Fuji-bashing 3 (c'est pas moi, c'est Yoshirou TT)

**Oeil de Poisson**

Aux yeux d'Akazawa, Mizuki avait plutôt l'air d'un moustique. D'un moustique qui file la malaria, le chikungunya ou le paludisme, mais d'un moustique tout de même. Un petit machin tout maigre et cassant. Chiant aussi. C'était de moindre importance.

Quand Yoshirou repense à leurs années de collège et de lycée la seule image qu'il ait d'Hajime est déformée, distendue. Comme en oeil de poisson. Il ne lui reste rien d'autre que la vision du dessus de son crâne : un tout petit corps qui s'agite nerveusement, qui brasse l'air à grands gestes, qui brasse du vide à bout de souffle.

Pour Yoshirou, Hajime a toujours été minuscule. Un bout de machin mal fini. Même pas un fragment de quelque chose, encore moins que ça; un morceau de morceau de truc.

Du coup, il n'a jamais pu considérer Hajime comme un danger public. Forcément, vu avec douze centimètres d'écart, il n'a rien d'impressionnant.

Vu du dessus. Très importante cette plongée.

…

Essentielle même !

Et cet air toujours traqué, à demi-ahuri que lui donne la perspective déformante dans le regard de Yoshirou : des yeux immenses levés vers lui. Un petit être tiré vers le bas. C'est la seule image qu'en garde Akazawa.

Hajime lui a toujours fait un peu de peine.

Il ne le plaint pas ceci dit. Plaindre Hajime d'être ce qu'il est serait comme de plaindre le diable d'être fourbe. Une 'hérésie' (signe de croix).  
Non, Yoshirou, lorsqu'il a du temps à perdre, plaint plutôt ceux qui ne comprennent pas 'l'animal' Mizuki : une bestiole raffinée qui tend des pièges sans prendre la peine de les cacher. Toujours très impressionnant de voir les proies se jeter dedans les yeux ouverts.  
Un grand moment.  
Epatant le coup de : « oh ! Un piège ! Et si je me précipitais dedans ?! Quelle bonne idée ! »  
Epoustouflant.  
Yoshirou est époustouflé. E-pous-tou-flé. Mort de rire même.

Le pendant tragique de l'histoire c'est que ça leur retombe toujours dessus : mauvaise presse, stigmatisation à outrance, clichés et stéréotypes en tous genres. Mine de rien c'est fatiguant d'être incompris.

Sans compter les justiciers du dimanche qui se sentent absooooolument obligés de partir en croisade contre l'empire du mal. Une tragédie. Une vraie.  
Un drame ordinaire.

Yoshirou s'estime assez chanceux : il a le rôle du capitaine bouché et gueulard…c'est toujours mieux que celui du gigolo pervers de service. Yoshirou est bien conscient du fait qu'Hajime n'a jamais eut assez d'humour pour supporter ce genre de blagounettes pas marrantes, mais en tous cas il a toujours été suffisamment lisse pour que le plus corrosif des venins lui glisse dessus comme de l'eau sur un galet.Si ça avait été lui, il serait sans doute devenu bouché et gueulard pour de bon.  
Ceci dit… avec le temps, Hajime s'aggrave dans ses névroses et ce n'est sans doute pas par hasard.

Mais bon.  
Après tout on y peut rien. Entre ce qu'on est et l'image qu'on reflète, il y a toujours une marge importante…aux yeux des autres. Yoshirou se dit que c'est le revers de la médaille : on ne peut pas être cool ET simple à comprendre.  
Ben non.

Les personnalités bateaux c'est bon pour les ploucs.

Quand Yoshirou essaye de se souvenir comment Hajime et lui sont devenus amis, il a du mal à s'en rappeler. C'est comme s'ils l'avaient toujours été. Il n'y a rien de fraternel là-dedans, ni une quelconque gémellité psychologique à la mangue. Non. Très différent tout ça. Bien pour Shinya et Atsushi : les presque frères, les pas tout à fait jumeaux.

Non.

Lui, c'est très très différent. Très très très différent. Il ne partage aucun point commun avec Hajime, ni aucun de ses loisirs, ni sa soif de connaissances, ni son acharnement au travail, ni ses centres d'intérêts. Rien. RAS.

Que dalle.

Rien de RIEN.

Le jour et la nuit.  
Lion et Gémeau.  
Solaire et lunaire.  
Feu et eau.

Que dalle en commun. Que dalle de que dalle.

RIEN QUOI !!

C'est plus subtil. De toute façon avec Hajime, à part ses pièges, tout est subtil : sa façon de parler qui oscille entre le très poli et le parfaitement cynique, ses réactions contrôlées méticuleusement, sa propension à la théâtralité et cette faculté à amener les gens là où il a envie qu'ils aillent (se casser le nez). Ils ont tous dansés dans la main d'Hajime, sauf Yoshirou bien-sûr. Parce que lui, il a tout compris, immédiatement. Hajime, il l'a tout de suite cerné.  
Bref, ils y ont tous dansé et parfois Hajime y a laissé des plumes, il ne perd pas vraiment, mais il ne gagne jamais non plus. Avec Mizuki rien n'est JAMAIS simple.  
Sauf pour Yoshirou.

Bien-sûr.

Finalement il n'est pas si difficile à comprendre. Le secret c'est d'arriver à le surprendre au naturel, capter l'essence même de sa personnalité et tout devient alors très clair. Très évident.  
Comme en œil de poisson.  
Akazawa à de la chance, il y a eut droit tout de suite à l'arrivée de Mizuki.

Yoshirou repense avec affection au fauteuil immonde qu'Hajime a fait installer dans le clubhouse. Avec beaucoup d'affection. Un fauteuil brodé horriblement moche d'après Yoshirou, mais Hajime avait l'air d'y tenir. Si, si, si, il aurait son siège…son trône personnel dans le local du club, pas moyen de discuter. Il venait pour sauver l'équipe il pouvait au moins amener, pour son confort personnel, un soutien pour ses crises de désespoir à venir. Il n'y avait pas de raison.

Dans un premier temps Yoshirou avait eut envie de rire. L'effet de surprise en découvrant l'objet sacré. Immonde, proprement immonde.  
Pire encore. ABJECTE.  
Et il avait décidé de mettre ça dans son clubhouse à lui, le sien.  
Ben voyons. Vas-y, te gêne pas.  
C'est pas comme si tu m'avais demandé mon avis aussi…

Donc, depuis, tous les matins en arrivant, la chose l'accueille : tissu impeccable, coussins proprets et moelleux. Saloprie. Saloprie qui lui rappelle que les nuits sont trop courtes et les jours affreusement trop longs quand on a sommeil. Mais non, tu ne m'auras pas, tu es bien trop moche.  
Oui, trop moche !  
Alors Yoshirou va bouder dans son coin, sur sa chaise en bois qui fait mal au train.  
Saloprie de fauteuil.

Et c'est comme ça tous les jours…pendant au moins deux semaines.

Fauteuil de m… !

Et puis il y a eut la fois de trop. Trop plein de fatigue, trop de travail la veille, trop de tennis, trop mal partout, trop bien nulle part, trop nauséeux dès le matin. Et ce fauteuil, là, qui lui tendait ses bras en rembourrage douillet. Alors incapable de résister à son appel, Yoshirou s'y laissa choir et sombra dans un sommeil de plomb.

_Bgm : AshramLady_

Lorsqu'il se réveille il est cinq heures de l'après-midi. L'air est un peu lourd, en même temps un peu froid. C'est le début de l'automne, du coup c'est aussi la fin de l'été. Yoshirou a l'âme un peu lourde, un peu sereine aussi. C'est la mélancolie. Pas désagréable, pas franchement agréable non plus. Il émerge du fond de sa conscience en douceur comme s'il avait dormi sous un lourd tas de velours. Le soleil décline déjà et rentre en rayons obliques par la fenêtre. La pièce a pris des tons orangés. Dans l'air il flotte une légère odeur de rose et de lys, qui va en s'effaçant comme un souvenir.

Où je suis déjà ?

Il referme les yeux. Le bruit d'une plume sur du papier lui arrive aux oreilles. Le rythme est régulier, doux, agréable. Il berce et il enveloppe le cerveau, il rassure. Le soleil couchant lui chauffe la figure, Yoshirou se tasse dans le fauteuil. Il baigne dans la chaleur. Au moment où le sommeil reprend le dernier voile qu'il a oublié, Akazawa tourne la tête vers le bureau.

C'est Hajime qui est là. Sa petite silhouette lui tourne le dos. Il est frêle comme une brindille. Un vrai moustique. Penché sur ses papiers il remplit inlassablement ses menus, ses tableaux, les encarts pour ses remarques, note les progrès, souligne les faiblesses, constate, fait le bilan. Cartouche après cartouche, page après page. Son travail à lui et puis aussi celui de Yoshirou, parce que Yoshirou déteste la paperasse.

Il n'a pas utilisé son ordinateur, le clavier fait trop de bruit.

Hajime n'a pas bougé lorsque Yoshirou s'est agité derrière lui, ni lorsqu'il s'est penché pour saisir la tasse de thé posée sur la table à son intention. Il a simplement murmuré :

« Ne te brûle pas, c'est chaud. »

Le naturel, c'est ça le secret. Percer la façade, enjamber les barrières et si on n'est pas trop bouché : comprendre les petits gestes, les signaux lumineux dans le brouillard épais.

Yoshirou savoure la boisson les paupières closes. Roiibos. Thé rouge. Le favori d'Hajime. Il n'y a rien d'autre au club, c'est juste pour le réchauffer les soirs où il reste longtemps après que tout le monde soit parti.

Le goût est doux, léger, un peu amer si on le garde longtemps dans la bouche, pas exactement fruité…on dirait plutôt du bois de senteur liquide. Moelleux aussi et comme une enveloppe pour l'âme.  
Hajime partage les saveurs de son univers.

Le soleil décline à l'horizon et Yoshirou fait la remarque tout haut que ce n'est pas étonnant que ce thé soit son préféré.

C'était la péripétie du fauteuil du clubhouse.  
Un grand moment précieux où Yoshirou a pu voir (pas comprendre, parce que compris, ça il l'avait fait depuis le début) combien Hajime était loin de l'image qu'il donnait de lui, de l'image que les autres avaient de lui.

Combien de gentillesse il s'employait à planquer si bien. Han !! Surtout faut pas qu'on sache que je suis quelqu'un de sympa ! Vite !! Jouons au méchant con !  
Hajime…¦D

Souvent Yoshirou le taquine là-dessus et Hajime répond par des coups de pieds d'une violence inouïe, mais ça c'est juste entre eux deux, parce que Hajime reste authentique avec lui…un peu TROP naturel parfois. Et ça fait super mal partout. Surtout aux mollets.

Mais Yoshirou ne se plaint pas. Il n'a aucune raison de se plaindre. Hajime est un mur lorsqu'il sort du cercle de l'équipe. Un vrai mur avec une façade en briques et un corps en béton armé. Indestructible. Corrupteur, mais pas corruptible. Hermétique avec ça. Et lisse aussi. Comme un galet trop poli, trop rongé par le sel marin. Uni au dehors, vibrant de couleurs au cœur.

Mais ça, si on ne connaît pas Hajime on ne peut pas le savoir. Et…modestement…Yoshirou estime qu'il est celui qui le connaît le mieux. Evidement le reste de l'équipe à une assez bonne appréciation de lui, mais ça n'a rien à voir. Surtout pas Yuuta. Beaucoup trop impliqué dans cette semi-déférence, semi-affection que lui inspire son « grand frère adoptif ».  
Encore une relation compliquée.

RIEN n'est SIMPLE avec HAJIME ! Jamais.

Donc forcément, il ne reste que lui même pour être objectif et clairvoyant (un peu chanceux aussi). Récolter les indices un à un ou comprendre d'un bloc tout une série d'évènements.  
Exemple : il est tard dans l'après-midi, il fait encore chaud, mais un peu froid déjà, Yoshirou dort, rattrape le sommeil qui lui manque, repose son corps courbaturé. Il a séché tous les cours de la journée, tous les entraînements du club aussi. Pourtant…s'ils étaient venus à midi…il les aurait entendus…

Il ne sont pas venus. Certainement pas. Hajime a fermé le club pour la journée. Sans motif particulier, sans donner d'explications. En verrouillant le local vers vingt-heures il a juste arraché de la porte le papier qu'il avait collé là le matin : vacation journalière.

Alors quand Yoshirou fait ses additions : pas de tennis aujourd'hui, pas de bruit de clavier, ni de cris, pas d'obligations administratives, pas de réveil brutal, une tasse de thé chaud et le silence, il comprend d'un seul coup l'amabilité timide de Mizuki.

Et il sait bien qu'il ne prétextera pas de mensonges sur la performance.  
''Tu étais épuisé, je t'ai laissé récupérer, j'espère que tu te sens mieux.'' Ce sont un peu les mots que forme la vapeur qui s'échappe de la tasse de thé.

Hajime est comme ça, subtil et discret.

Vraiment tout le contraire de lui.

Alors quand la ligue des héros se pointe avec des gueules d'enterrement, prête à faire avaler la poussière aux forces du mal, Yoshirou rigole en secret.  
Mais en vrai…ça l'énerve.

Hajime laisse des pièges partout, vraiment partout, mais il y en a qui sont spécialement visibles. Il faut vraiment le faire EXPRES ou être totalement dénué de second degré…ou pire !! d'intelligence, pour ne pas les voir.  
Mais non…pour certains c'est visiblement un passe-temps de jouer aux plus cons.

Bah…on n'est pas tous égaux, mais y'a des limites quand même. Dommage que la connerie ne tue pas.

Fuji l'aîné en tête, évidemment. Le meilleur.  
La crème.  
Le chantilly de la crème même !  
Une grosse motte de beurre.  
Un génie oui.  
Le génie des crétins.

Un mec vraiment à part, heureusement pour lui que la foudre épargne les imbéciles.

Bref, le piège le plus béant, le plus magnifiquement orné, le plus RUTILANT qu'Hajime ait jamais créé était pour lui. Lui. Oui. Pour le crétin. Ca a très bien marché ! Ha non ! Il ne faut pas croire que ça ait échoué parce que Hajime s'est fait rétamer, non !! Rien à voir avec ça ! Il y a confusion là !

Opération Yuuta ! lancée.  
(C'est Yoshirou qui a trouvé le nom.)

Une réussite. Le vengeur pas masqué à la conjonctivite s'est jeté dedans : sauver mon petit-frèrounet-qui-est-bien-trop-crétin-je-veux-dire-trop-naïf-pour-voir-le-danger-autour-de-lui des griffes de l'horrible-tyranique-visqueux-gluant-mauve-maître-des-forces-des-ténèbres.  
Oui, mauve.  
Y'a une légende urbaine comme quoi Hajime aime le mauve.  
A Saint-Rudolph on collectionne les mal-entendus. Une habitude.

Des fois Yoshirou a envie de pleurer.

Mais pas souvent.

Bref, voilà pas que ce type arrive, les yeux exorbités, ratatine Hajime qui en prend un coup dans son ego, mais ça c'est normal, fait sa belle leçon de morale à deux yens et part tout-fier-le-nez-en-l'air.  
Comme un gamin de cinq ans en somme, persuadé d'avoir œuvré avec justice pour la paix dans le monde.

Yoshirou trouve que c'est un concept intéressant, la paix dans le monde, quand on piétine aussi vivement, au nom des autres, leurs amis. Et surtout quand on atteint pas l'objectif escompté. Dans le cas présent, Yuuta a admirablement jeté son frère sur la question d'un éventuel retour dans sa patrie tricolore de départ.  
Rateau, Fuji. RATEAU !

Comme si Hajime allait laisser Yuuta finir à l'hôpital.  
Genre il va casser un de ses meilleurs éléments.  
Lui péter le bras et le ruiner jusqu'à la moelle.  
C'est ça, crétin, va !  
Et après on fera quoi ? On mettra Nomura en S2 par amour du ridicule ?!

Yoshirou trouve qu'il y a des claques qui se perdent.

On en est là avec cette histoire de victoire à goût de défaite. Pas de podium, pas de médaille, mais au moins Yuuta ne s'est pas barré. Pourquoi ? On se demande. Yoshirou lève les yeux au ciel. Lui aussi a un grand frère, qu'il n'aime pas non plus spécialement d'un amour fraternel aveugle et immodéré, mais au moins le sien ne lui a jamais franchement cassé les pieds avec de bonnes intentions qui tournent au vinaigre.

Le problème de Fuji c'est qu'il n'a jamais compris qu'il confortait les autres dans leur attitude à l'égard de Yuuta et donc Yuuta, en bon ado rebelle qu'il était, a viré agressif. Yoshirou se dit que ce n'était tout de même pas spécialement difficile de comprendre que Yuuta voulait, plus qu'un record en tennis qui restait du domaine du prétexte, exister.  
Exister en temps qu'individu à part entière : il voulait qu'on lui rende son nom. Pas indéfiniment être le COD de quelqu'un. Yuuta est un nerveux, un battant, ça personne n'a eut besoin de dessin pour le comprendre, son gros problème c'est qu'il reste enfermé dans ses blocages. Yoshirou l'a souvent observé tourner en rond jusqu'à se rattraper et se mordre lui-même jusqu'au sang.  
Pas joli à voir.

Bien sûr que Hajime a profité de cette colère, de cette énergie utilisée à fonds perdus, pour mettre Yuuta de son côté. Yoshirou n'a jamais renié ces penchants calculateurs et manipulateurs. Si Hajime avait simplement été un mouton blanc sous de la laine noire, Yoshirou n'aurait jamais pris la peine de s'en faire un ami. Les personnalités bateaux c'est bon pour les ploucs.  
Non, là où Hajime frappe fort et bien c'est dans le double-jeu.  
Admirable, vraiment admirable.  
Même si ça ne prend pas avec Yoshirou, bien-sûr.

Et puis quoi encore ?!

C'était facile de piéger Yuuta, mais c'était un piège sincère. C'était encore plus facile de piéger Fuji, mais c'était de la fourberie. Hajime y a laissé des plumes, oui. Mais Yuuta y a gagné son individualité et Fuji des clopinettes, rien qu'une victoire au goût amer. Il n'a pas pu sauver le lien si cher à son cœur, il pense qu'il a perdu son petit frère.  
Yuuta, lui, préfère les tortionnaires aux imbéciles.  
Yoshirou aussi.

* * *

_--Notes--_

le chapitre 2 c'est Hajime qui s'exprime à la première personne.  
je vous préviens...ça commence bien. XD


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjouuuur!  
Nouveau chapitre...très court.  
Normal puisque c'est Hajime qui parle, il est conçis, lui. ¬¬  
Je pense que le prochain sera Yuuta...qui devrait blablater un peu plus...puis denouveau Hajime qui donne son avis, puis qqun d'autre...je sais pas qui encore.  
Bonne lecture. )  
**(et joyeux anniversaire Hajime ¦D)**_

* * *

**Hajime : **l'apparence

Yoshirou est un imbécile !  
Et je suis catégorique sur ce point.

Un imbécile, un gros un vrai !  
Monsieur-Gros-Lourd !  
Mais qu'il se mêle donc de ses affaires ! Qu'est-ce que cela peut-il bien lui faire que je travaille huit ou dix-huit heures par jour ?! Celui-là quand il a décidé de m'empêcher de faire ce que j'ai à faire…  
Mais j'ai du travail, MOI !  
Beaucoup de travail !  
Je n'ai pas le temps de faire l'andouille, MOI !  
Quel imbécile.

Non, je n'ai rien contre lui.  
Hormis son côté bordélique…  
…son sale caractère…  
…son irritabilité…  
…cette tendance viscérale à HURLER au lieu de parler…  
…à ne jamais faire ce que je dis…  
…cette indiscipline en somme…  
…ou bien peut-être que c'est de la fierté…  
Non.  
Il le fait exprès.  
C'est juste pour me casser les pieds, pour me faire tourner en bourrique, pour m'empêcher de travailler, pour me NUIRE ! Cet imbécile !

**Hajime :** entre les lignes (traduction)

Yoshirou est mon ami (non pas que tous les imbéciles soient amis avec Hajime, ne globalisons pas)et je suis catégorique sur ce point.  
Il arrive qu'il me casse un peu (beaucoup) les pieds. C'est vrai que parfois (souvent) j'exagère. Le huit heures par jour je ne connais pas (du tout). Alors, forcément, il en vient à m'arrêter de force (habilement). Il fait ça comme il peut (ça marche).

Il met le désordre, il s'énerve, il fait exprès de ne pas me prêter d'attention…il m'ignore quand je dépasse les bornes (il dépasse les bornes quand je l'ignore).  
Parfois…il me sort par les yeux…vraiment.

Mais voilà…c'est un ami, un vrai.

Yoshirou tient à préciser à ses aimables lectrices/lecteurs qu'elles/ils n'entendront jamais Hajime parler entre les lignes, le service rédactionnel offre la traduction par soucis de clarté.

* * *

La traduction fait perdre tout son charme au personnage. Heureusement que c'est un petit cachotier introverti. X)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** C'était un peu long, mais je me sentais bien de l'écrire ce chapitre sur Fuji. Comme le manichéeisme c'est pas mon truc et que j'estime que personne n'est noir OU blanc, je viens partager bêtement ma vision des choses. Faut dire que les relations entre individus d'une même fraterie, je connais bien. AHEM.  
Enjoy! (j'espère que les fans de Fuji koune apprécierons mon effort d'objectivité, parce que même si ej ne l'aime pas...qu'est-ce que je le comprends bien cet âne! )

_

* * *

_

_Je l'ai fait exprès, Yuuta.  
__Oui, quelque part je l'ai fait exprès.  
__Enfoncer le clou, feindre de ne rien voir ou comprendre.  
__C'est tout de même mieux que de faire l'ignorant.  
__S'eut été pire de le faire par mégarde, pas aveuglement…par…innocence…non ?  
__Je le crois pourtant.  
_

_« Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès, je ne savais pas. »  
__Tu aurais détesté pas vrai… ?_

_Je pense que oui, j'en suis sûr.  
__Ce n'est pas facile d'être frère.  
__Ce n'est pas facile._

_J'écris ces excuses comme d'autres écriraient une déclaration d'amour.  
__Je suis juste ton frère. Pardonne-moi de ce que je n'ai pas vu, pardonne moi aussi de ce que je n'ai pas fait...et surtout pour tout ce que j'ai fait._

_Je…_

_J'ai…_

Il rature, il jette. Cent fois il écrit les mêmes les phrases, les mêmes mots et cent fois il rature. Parce que ce n'est pas facile d'écrire ce qu'on a sur le cœur, parce que c'est difficile de s'expliquer. Qu'on perd le ton, qu'on se trouve emprunté, le cœur ne suit plus la plume.  
D'ailleurs le cœur ne suit plus grand chose.  
Il s'est perdu en cours de route.

On est comme loin de la scène qui se joue et si la pièce est un drame, on ne se retourne pas. Même si on entend des cris. C'est loin, c'est ailleurs, nous ne sommes plus là. Ce n'est pas la réalité, c'est comme dans un rêve…un coma.  
Un esprit qui flotte au-dessus de sa propre mort.  
Nous ne sommes plus là.

Mais les coups portés sont bien réels…la chair est à vif. Même si on n'arbore pas les mêmes blessures au cœur. Ce n'est pas qu'une seule âme qui souffre, qui cherche son paradis.  
Ce sont deux cœurs qui saignent.

Si l'un prend l'arme à feu, l'autre prend l'arme blanche.  
Si tu me fais une cicatrice en étoile, un trou noir dans le cœur qui étend ses ramifications empoisonnées, qui me fait éclater toutes les veines comme une constellation, moi, je te laisserais une estafilade qui barrera tout ton corps de haut en bas. Coupé en deux tu seras…oui…coupé en deux.  
Voilà les mots qu'il croyait entendre de la bouche de Yuuta.  
Cette haine irrémissible et sans faille qui sortait du fond de l'être.  
Un sang noir et visqueux stocké dans ses tripes d'adolescent.  
Il s'est fait cracher cette horreur à la figure.  
Et elle lui reste dans l'âme comme de la poix, comme du vieux sang coagulé sur le corps d'un blessé mort depuis longtemps.

Parfois les mots et les reproches tourbillonnent en lui comme un cyclone gris dans un désert rocailleux, dans un horizon infini et couvert avec, pour toile de fond, un ciel d'un vieux bleu délavé. Un ciel presque gris derrière les nuages noirs. Il est à la fois dehors et dans l'œil du cyclone, mais tout lui glisse dessus, irréel. Il reste solitaire. Un caillou banal au fond d'un ruisseau clair.

C'est terrible cette impression d'avoir fait de son mieux et d'avoir échoué malgré tout. Ca brise des espaces, ça met des limites, ça casse tout net l'enthousiasme. C'est incompréhensible.

_Excuse-moi d'avoir été…  
__Ne n'avoir pas été…_

_Je voudrais te dire que…_

Et là on piétine méchamment. C'est bien le problème : on voulait dire quoi déjà ?  
Pas moyen de mettre des mots sur les mots. Ni même d'avoir une pensée claire, un tableau net : un emblème parfait.  
On commence à parler et puis on bave. Alors on s'arrête, penaud.

C'est que cette histoire commence très tôt, presque au berceau.  
Un an de différence ce n'est rien et Fuji sent bien l'impuissance que lui confère sa position.

Plus que le père, plus que la mère, tu deviens un monde à toi tout seul et c'est difficile de porter ça. D'abord on t'adore, on te suit, on veut devenir comme toi, se rapprocher, être un : devenir toi. C'est comme un devoir, comme si le petit imaginait par-là être digne de son aîné.  
C'est aussi une fausse route, parce que dans le fond, même en partageant tout, on n'est pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. On ne se comprend pas.  
Alors tu es là, tu essayes de transmettre ton savoir, de tenir ton rôle correctement : d'être le grand enfin. Le parent d'assistance, le parent de remplacement, d'appoint.

Quand on est un, on est deux : il y a l'image et il y a l'ombre. Et quand cette ombre en a marre d'être transparente elle se rebelle : elle déraille.  
Et même quand on est un, on peut pas tout savoir. Et à l'ombre qui hurle : « j'en ai marre de toi ! » on en peut que répondre « je n'imaginais pas…»

On s'est mal compris.  
Mais surtout : « Je ne pouvais pas le rêver. »

_Je n'aurais jamais cru te dire ça un jour…c'est un peu comme un échec d'avouer que je ne l'ai pas vu venir…  
__Je ne me doutais pas que cela te pesait de la sorte…je me contentais d'être le même guide que j'ai été pour toi plus jeune…  
__C'était si simple à cette époque._

Il rature comme un fou, furieusement. Il se maudit deux ou trois fois d'écrire des énormités, tape nerveusement la pointe du stylo à bille bleu contre la feuille de brouillon, qui laisse de petites traces qui dessinent des galaxies.  
Fuji se noie dans ses explications, il coule dans son propre océan.  
C'est d'autant plus terrible que cet aveu lui apparaît comme un suicide.

C'est que l'aîné a quand même un rôle, une place à tenir.  
Il se doit d'être digne et inébranlable, il est hors de question d'afficher sa faiblesse. On ne renie pas trois mille ans de principes de droit d'aînesse pour panser l'ego blessé d'un benjamin orgueilleux.  
Mais Yuuta n'est pas orgueilleux. C'est un brave garçon honnête et droit, d'une franchise déconcertante, qui frise la naïveté. C'est un chien fou, il est jeune encore, il a soif de liberté.  
Et comme Fuji comprend ce besoin d'espace ! Cette famine qui le ronge.  
Comme il voudrait lui expliquer qu'il est libre.  
Mais, croit-il, demeurer l'objet de sa haine et de son acharnement est une manière de le garder lié à soi. De rester proches d'une certaine façon. De rester … frères… ?

Il n'est pas vraiment jaloux de Mizuki. Il est plutôt triste. Il ne l'aime pas franchement, mais il n'éprouve pas non plus de haine particulière. A moins de l'avoir en face. Dans ce cas là c'est incontrôlable. C'est plus fort que lui. Il faut qu'il le méprise, qu'il le ridiculise, qu'il l'humilie. C'est viscéral.

Il ne se l'explique pas.  
Il s'oublie, il ne s'entend plus penser, il est à nouveau loin de lui-même. S'en est presque effrayant. Fuji a horreur de perdre le contrôle.  
Son cerveau prend simplement la défense de Yuuta. Et qui dit victime dit agresseur et dans ce cas-là pas de quartier. Il le boufferait jusqu'à l'os. C'est viscéral.

Dans d'autres circonstances ils auraient peut-être pu échanger des idées intéressantes. Fuji le pense sincèrement, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Il sent bien que Mizuki n'est pas bêtement méchant, qu'il ne joue pas l'exécuteur entouré de ses aides, que finalement Yuuta n'est tellement en danger que ça.  
Mais c'est plus fort que lui, cet instinct de protection qui lui fait perdre tout contrôle, que Yuuta déteste, hais, abhorre du plus profond de lui-même. Il n'y peut rien. Il perd la raison et les coups s'abattent, sec et précis, meurtriers sur l'objet de sa haine.  
Sur le réceptacle de sa colère.  
Il est très loin de lui encore, il flotte fou, les yeux blancs, un cri guttural aux lèvres, loin de son double matériel, de son corps réel, qui reste calmement, cruellement vissé au plancher de la réalité et du temps.  
Cet extérieur dont seul les yeux trahissent l'agitation intérieure et qui nargue, et qui méprise le malheureux adversaire, le pauvre ennemi, sans bouger un doigt, sans battre un cil.

Et Yuuta le déteste.  
Donc Syuusuke se déteste.

_Je voulais juste que tu saches, que je ne suis pas ce que tu vois. Le frère que tu as devant les yeux n'est pas celui que tu crois voir. Je suis ce que tu as imaginé de moi. Ne pense pas que j'aime te voir souffrir, je ne sais simplement pas comment te dire que tu es libre.  
__Je suis fautif malgré moi.  
__Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour vivre. Brisons-là les entraves de l'enfance : Tu es libre.  
__Tu es libre.  
__Tu es libre.  
__Tu es libre._

_Libre._

Cette lettre…il ne l'enverra jamais.


End file.
